Ac'dural
Ac'dural (pronounced Awk-dur-al), the Nocturnal Light, is a creature that is unidentified as of yet. Though, it is believed that he is a Loa or a Wild God with some connection to Hir'eek. He is represented on Azeroth through The Moonlight Order. Physical Description Ac'dural is described as a massive bat-like creature with large, defined arms gigantic bat wings and long pointed ears. His fur is a dark shade of brown with a mane of crimson. His eyes glow the silver hue of the holy magic of those under his religion. Among the golden adornments he has markings on his fur, similar to that of a druid. Ac'dural is a large creature, with the visage of a fruit bat, it may not easy to tell why he is the Bloodwing God. He carries himself with an aura of dignity and grace. Confident and bold are words that describe his posture. He is a noble creature, with a dark side. Unlike Hir'eek, Ac'dural's wings and arms are one in the same, suggesting that Ac'dural is much closer to a true bat than his Loa counterpart. History Not much is known about the origin of Ac'dural, however it is known that he has resided on Talonpeak for centuries and has brought the abundance of various species of chiroptera to the island. Legend says that Count Lucien Von Sanguinar, first of his name discovered the first nest of Vampire bats on the island of Talonpeak. It is said that in his sleep he was visited by the spectral visage of a colossal bat named Ac'dural, who in return for Luciens kindness towards the deadly bats imparted his knowledge to him. Thus creating the cult and situating the Sanguinar family on the island for years to come. The Moonlight Order The Moonlight Order is a holy order was founded by Lucian Von Sanguinar, first Count of Talonpeak. The orders doctrine is that of the sanctity of Bats and their god Ac'dural. While Ac'durals origin is as much an enigma as the nature of his existence one thing is clear, Ac'dural is viewed as a holy being. In the belief of Ac'dural his followers gain power in the Light which his followers call “The Nocturnal Light” as the light they use is the light of the moon. One of the key magics that Ac'dural teaches is that of Hemomancy (blood magic). Ac'dural teaches the learning of all magics, seeing himself as some sort of keeper of knowledge. Ac'dural is known to have mood shifts, from blazing and angry to calm and serene. The Nocturnal Light The belief in the Nocturnal Light within The Moonlight Order while seemingly based in the beliefs of the Followers of Elune, the Nocturnal Light is from Elune, however it is not granted by her. The Nocturnal Light is a consequence of the worship of the nocturnal bat god and the Light. However, the Nocturnal Light is only usable by the calm. If the user begins to burn with fury their Light will go gold like that of the classic Paladin and Priest of the Alliance. Hemomancy While the practice of Blood Magic is largely considered to be unnatural and evil, the practice of hemomancy within the Doctrine of Ac'dural is one of both vicious blood influence and the manipulation of blood magic to conduct healing and serve in a gentle honourable manner. The practice of Hemomancy is taught the same as the Light, as use of it in offence and defence have use. Beliefs The followers of Ac'dural believe in the Bat-Gods divinity, seeing him as a God unlike the Loa or any other as his teachings on Hemomancy and the Light seem to be beyond the teachings of such beings. The beliefs of the followers of Ac'dural are summarized with a sort of yin/yang where they balance the darkness of their practices with the light of their others. Balancing both brutal and gentle uses of their own natures. Trivia Ac'durals name is an anagram for Dracula in reference to the Count Dracula popularized by Bram Stokers novel of the same name. Ac'durals race is a mystery for RP purposes, though he is 100% a Wild God the people of House Sanguinar believe that he is the personification of The White Lady, also known as Elune. The art used in the History section is a recreation of the bat statue seen in the original Batmetal video. All labeled art was created by yours truly. Category:Alliance Category:Horde Category:Zandalari Troll